


X Rated Shadow Puppets

by TheseusInTheMaze



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Camping, Exhibitionism, F/F, Fellatio, M/M, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Podfic Welcome, Romance, Sex in tents, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 09:54:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16216613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheseusInTheMaze/pseuds/TheseusInTheMaze
Summary: Ryan and Shane go camping.





	X Rated Shadow Puppets

**Author's Note:**

> I have not slept in a tent in more than eight years, and I intend to keep it that way. I apologize for any inaccuracies brought on by that.

Ryan sat on a log, and he stared up at the sky.

The fire next to him was crackling - well and truly crackling, like the FX he'd expect out of a movie.

He'd never really heard a fire going full throttle, but then again, his family had never really been one for camping.

He still couldn't believe that he'd let Shane talk him into this.

"So," said Shane, "is this nice or what?"

They were sitting on a log together, hip to hip and thigh to thigh.

Ryan shook himself out of his daze, to look over at Shane.

"It's pretty good," he allowed. "What made you decide that you wanted to drive almost four hours so that we could go camping?"

"Because...," Shane said, and he wrapped an arm around Ryan's shoulders.

Ryan leaned into it, and he was blushing just a bit.

"Because?"

"... I wanted to do something dumb and cliche and romantic," Shane said, and he only sounded a little bit embarrassed. 

"What really?"

Ryan hadn't been expecting that. 

It wasn't that Shane was... repressed, or anything like that. 

It was just that he wasn't usually quite so... blatant about this kind of thing.

"Yeah," said Shane. "I, uh... I've been feeling like lately, all we do is work and hang out on your couch. Which is fun, don't get me wrong, but there's also something nice about going the cliche."

"So you invited me to the national park so that we could sleep under the stars and try to do some kind of romance thing?" 

Ryan was grinning in spite of himself, because... ye gods was this ridiculously cliche. 

"Are you going to point out the milky way to me, maybe make a wish on a shooting store?"

Shane rolled his eyes.

"I have to have some new moves in my repertoire," he said. 

There was a quiet noise, and they both looked up.

Ryan resisted the urge to pull away from Shane - they were far enough away from anything that they didn't really need to worry about anyone filming them, and at the same time... well, he looked beefy enough that people knew not to fuck with him, and Shane's height could also be a deterrent - he might have looked scary, if you tilted your head and squinted. 

It was a pair of women, with hiking backpacks. 

"Hi," said one of them. 

She was a short black woman wearing a tie dye t-shirt with Kokopelli printed large across it and a pair of cargo pants. Her hair was tied back in a green bandanna, and her backpack looked to weigh about as much as Ryan did. 

Her companion was a white woman with bright red hair in a braid that dangled over one shoulder, and her pack was equally ridiculous. She had on a tank top with a picture of a pink moose, and she had an impressive walrus tattooed on her right bicep. 

"Hi," said Ryan, blinking up at them.

It was still just bright enough for him to more or less make them out.

"You mind if we join you?"

"Go for it," said Shane. "There's plenty of room."

Shane and Ryan's tent was bright orange, and set back from the fire. 

"Thanks," said the black woman, and she grinned at them. "I'm Kelsey."

Ryan snorted, and Shane elbowed him in the side.

"I do apologize for my friend here," said Shane. 

"Sorry," said Ryan. "We just, uh... we know a lot of Kelseys."

Kelsey made a face, but it was a good natured face.

"I get that a lot," she told them. 

"I'm Meg," said the white woman, and she gave a little half-wave. 

"Shane," said Shane. 

"Ryan."

"Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you, too."

There was a faintly awkward moment, the way there always is after introductions, and then the two women were making their way towards one of the raised tent platforms, taking their packs off and rolling their shoulders, clearly trying to get comfortable after a long walk. 

There was the murmur of quiet conversation, and then the rustling and clanking as they went through their bags.

Ryan leaned on Shane, trying to fight off his self conscious urge to pull back, to act more "normal."

But fuck it.

They were in California - did he really have to worry about homophobia from someone wearing rainbow tie dye?

He and Shane had done some of their own hiking, although clearly not nearly of the same caliber as these two. 

"I'm sorry," Shane said quietly, right in Ryan's ear.

"For what?"

"I thought we'd have the place to ourselves," said Shane.

Ryan shrugged.

"It's a public campground," he reminded Shane. "It's not like I was expecting you to give me some kind of perfect, romantic getaway." 

“Well, yeah, but still,” said Shane. “I’d like it to feel special.”

“Dude,” said Ryan, “you literally planned me a whole getaway. Romantic or otherwise, it’s good. And… it’s plenty romantic.”

He was staring into the fire as he said it, and he was blushing.

“If you say so,” said Shane slowly. “I still, uh… I still feel like I could have done it better, y’know?”

Ryan rolled his eyes, and he turned around, so that he was facing Shane.

He leaned in, and he kissed Shane, first on the cheek, then on the mouth. 

It was a quick, smacking kiss, but it was still a kiss, and he was blushing as he did it.

Neither of them were really into public displays of affection, but… well, how public were they? 

True, Kelsey and Meg were here, but anyone wearing that much tie dye wouldn’t be judgemental, would they?

“I’m supposed to be the neurotic one,” Ryan told Shane, in a faintly scolding tone of voice. “Am I going to have to turn into a Shaniac, as you start jumping at metaphorical shadows?”

“I am not jumping at metaphorical shadows,” Shane huffed.

“They’re totally metaphorical shadows,” Ryan countered.

“What kind of metaphorical shadows?”

“The kind of metaphorical shadows that seem to be telling you that I’m unhappy with our relationship or something,” said Ryan. “I’m perfectly happy with how things are. I mean, obviously, why wouldn’t I be, you’re doing a great job. Um.”

He cleared his throat.

They hadn’t really had a whole talk about the fact that they were _in_ a relationship, as such - they’d agreed that they were dating, and the term “boyfriend” had been thrown around a few times, but… well, still.

Ryan impulsively reached over, and he took Shane’s hand in his own, squeezing it. 

“I’m happy,” Shane said, and his voice was quiet - Ryan had to strain to hear it, over the crackling fire. “I mean, as happy as a human being can be, in this day and age, what with one thing and another. But… well, with the relationships I’m in, I’m happy.”

“Right,” said Ryan. “I’m glad.”

He looked down at where there fingers were entwined, and he blushed.

Shane squeezed Ryan’s fingers, and then let go, to go rooting around his backpack.

“I brought marshmallows,” he told Ryan. “Not stuff to make smores, but I always thought they were kind of overrated.”

“You heathen,” said Ryan, giving Shane a Look. “I bet you eat peanut butter straight out of the jar as well, don’t you?”

“As a matter of fact, I have been known to,” said Shane, as he set the bag of marshmallows down in front of them, then pulling out two metal skewers. “I brought marshmallow toasting sticks, too.”

“Special sticks for toasting marshmallows,” Ryan said. “You couldn’t just, like… find a stick?”

“Ryan,” said Shane, in a scandalized tone of voice, “we’re in a national park. You know what they say - leave nothing but footprints, take nothing but photographs.”

Shane’s voice was so serious that Ryan burst out laughing, because, well… how could he not.

“Oh my god, Shane,” Ryan mumbeld, and he was still snickering when Meg and Kelsey came back.

Meg was holding what looked like a cloth grocery bag in one hand, looking faintly nervous.

“Sorry,” she said, “we couldn’t help but overhear your conversation.”

“We’ve got graham crackers and chocolate. We’ll trade you for some marshmallows?”

Ryan grinned.

“That is a deal I can get behind,” he told them. “Thank you very much!”

“I’m on his side, for the record,” said Kelsey, as she settled on a log nearby and rooting around her bag. “I don’t believe in diluting the deliciousness of the marshmallow with all the excess. It’s good on its own.”

“Do you need the fire to, uh, make dinner?”

Shane looked faintly nonplussed - it occured to Ryan that Shane probably didn’t have a lot of experience camping.

Was there a lot of camping in Illinois? 

He’d have to ask. 

“Nah,” said Kelsey. “We had a pit stop, ate dinner then.”

“Right,” said Ryan. “Sorry. I don’t really know how this stuff… works.”

“There isn’t really a set rule,” said Meg, as she took out a sleeve of graham crackers and a few piece of chocolate, handing them over. 

“What got you guys hiking around here in the first place, if I may ask?”

Shane’s voice was smooth, as calm and mellow as ever. 

He was a good interviewer, in ways that you wouldn’t really expect.

The guy had a way of just… blending in, the way a guy with a craggy face who looked like he’d gotten stuck in a taffy machine shouldn’t have been able to.

“Well,” said Kelsey, and she glanced over at Meg, grinning.

Meg was putting marshmallows onto her own stick, carefully directing it towards the fire. 

“It’s kind of a funny story,” said Meg, and she rubbed the back of her head.

She had more tattoos on her forearms, including a rather spectacular looking unicorn, picked out in black and white. 

“We’re totally open to hearing it, if you’re willing to share,” said Ryan, in what he hoped was an encouraging tone of voice.

He was good at interviewing as well - it just took a bit of work, to turn his brain on to work-Ryan versus chilling-with-Shane Ryan. 

“Right,” said Meg. “So….”

* * *

It did turn out to be a bit of a convoluted story, although not in a bad way.

The two women were good storytellers, and it was an engaging story.

They were a couple, it turned out, and they were backpacking across a whole bunch of national parks - Meg had gotten good severance pay, and Kelsey had saved up months and months of vacation time. 

They were both avid nature people in general - they’d met while rock climbing, and then kept running into each other as they went to the same hiking spots.

But Kelsey hadn’t seen much of the West Coast (she was from Idaho), and Meg was an Oregon native, so it had been decreed they’d go on some kind of adventure. 

This led to a whole discussion on the merits of the different national parks (apparently Death Valley wasn’t too horrible when you went in the deep parts of winter, inasmuch as you ever got winter in Death Valley), and Yellowstone was full of tourists and also bears.

(Ryan made a note to never go to Yellowstone).

There was a brief bit where they got sidetracked to argue over the proper form of toastedness for a marshmallow - Ryan and Kelsey believed that it should barely be singed, while Shane and Meg both wanted a marshmallow you had to blow out before you could eat it.

It was an enjoyable evening - much more than Ryan had thought, when Shane had suggested they go camping.

It definitely wasn’t the kind of evening that Shane had planned, although the big guy didn’t seem too bothered by that.

Then again, that was living in California, wasn’t it?

Shane was, as ever, good at keeping the conversation away from himself - Ryan put his own bits in, here and there.

They didn’t bring up Buzzfeed, they didn’t bring up true crime or ghosts, they didn’t bring up any of that.

They were just Ryan and Shane - a pair of city dudes who were having a camp out.

It was kind of nice, to be able to just be a pair of dudes.

They were even acting a little more coupley than usual - Ryan had his head on Shane’s shoulder at one point, and Shane’s arm was around Ryan’s waist, holding on to the fabric of Ryan’s shirt.

The moon hung over them, bright and gibbous, and the stars were like a million chips of diamond spilled across velvet.

Ryan leaned back, staring up at the sky, and he took a deep breath.

Shane leaned in, and he kissed Ryan on the corner of the mouth.

“Dude,” Ryan said.

“You had some chocolate on your face,” said Shane. “I didn’t want to waste it!”

Ryan snorted.

“I thought you didn’t want to dilute the deliciousness of the marshmallow with chocolate,” said Ryan. 

“I’m not diluting anything,” Shane fired back. “It’s not like I’m rubbing a marshmallow against your face or anything like that.”

“That would just get him more sticky,” said Meg.

She had her arm around Kelsey as well, her chin on Kelsey’s shoulder.

Their height difference was almost comical, at this angle - she was maybe three or four inches shorter than Shane, while Kelsey was at least five inches shorter than Ryan.

“Wouldn’t want to get more sticky,” Ryan said.

He was blushing, just a bit, as he said it.

The firelight was doing interesting things to Shane’s face, and Ryan wasn’t sure what to do with that.

It was a bit like they were in a different universe - the little island of firelight, flickering and dancing. The darkness around them was full of animal sounds, with the occasional pair of eyes looking out at them. 

The flickering light made it seem like the darkness was beating against them, like waves washing against the shore.

Ryan licked his lips, and he looked up at Shane.

Shane looked back down at him, and Ryan wanted to kiss Shane more than anything else in the world.

“We should go to bed,” Ryan blurted out.

“We should?”

Shane looked faintly confused.

“I’m tired,” said Ryan. “And… I’m worried about bears. Can you stay with me, until I fall asleep?”

“There aren’t a lot of bears in this part of California,” said Kelsey. “If you were worried about that, I mean.”

“Still,” said Ryan. “I’d feel better.”

“You don’t need to -”

“That makes sense,” said Meg, interrupting Kelsey, and she elbowed Kelsey in the ribs.

“Oh,” said Kelsey. “Right.”

She was practically leering at the two of them.

Ryan cast a glance over at Shane, who looked fey and strange in the firelight.

“Well,” said Shane, “if it’d make you feel better -”

“It would,” said Ryan. 

“Then I must bid you ladies adieu,” said Shane. “Have a good evening.”

“You too,” said Meg, and she gave the same little half wave.

Ryan gave one back, and stood up, stretching.

What he wanted right now, more than anything else, was to kiss Shane until neither of them could breathe.

He wanted to press against Shane, wrap his legs around Shane’s waist.

He wanted to ride Shane’s cock until he forgot his own name, and that… that was a shock. 

It wasn’t that Ryan didn’t like fucking Shane - fucking Shane was one of his favorite activities, definitely up there in the top five, but he wasn’t usually hit with an intense longing that left his cock throbbing like a broken tooth and his stomach knotting up like an old slinky.

He licked his lips, and he slid his hand into Shane’s, squeezing Shane’s fingers.

Maybe he had a thing for fucking around outside or something.

“Goodnight,” said Ryan, as he made his way towards their orange tent. 

* * *

“You okay, Ry?”

The tent was on the raised wooden platform, which was nice - the last time Ryan had gone camping, he’d had to sleep with a rock under his back.

The tent had a bottom, and it was a bit like being enclosed in an orange. 

Shane was sitting on the floor of the tent, taking his boots off. 

Ryan fumbled awkwardly out of his own boots, still blushing.

The lights were off - they had an electric lantern, if they needed it, but there was something alluring about the dimness of the tent - they were catching the barest flickers of light from the fire, and otherwise they were almost completely enclosed in the orange.

“Yeah,” Ryan said, and he kept his voice quiet. “I’m, uh… I’m not used to people seeing us as… y’know, as a couple.”

“A couple of chuckleheads, certainly,” said Shane, and his voice was so sincere that Ryan had to snicker.

He was sitting on a sleeping bag now - it didn’t really matter _whose_ sleeping bag, since they’d zippered them together, but still.

Ryan got both boots off, and he wriggled his toes in his socks, then pressed closer to Shane, until they were hip to hip in the small tent.

“Hi,” Ryan said, his voice quiet.

“Hey,” said Shane.

The flap was zipped, and their breath misted up the small space.

They were close enough together that Ryan could almost smell Shane’s thoughts.

Or maybe Ryan was projecting his own thoughts into Shane’s head.

He turned his face towards where he thought Shane’s face was, and he leaned in, kissing.

“That was the bridge of my nose,” Shane said, and he sounded amused.

“It’s not my fault you have a weirdly shaped face,” said Ryan, and he kissed a little to the left, getting Shane on the cheek.

They were close enough together that Shane’s eyelashes tickled against his cheek.

Ryan kissed Shane’s other cheek, then the spot right under Shane’s nose, over Shane’s top lip.

He held Shane’s face in his hands, and he kissed Shane under his bottom lip, then kissed Shane’s chin.

He stroked the pads of his thumbs along Shane’s cheekbones, and he cradled Shane’s jaw in his hands, fingers flexing gently. 

His middle finger was against the tender spot right behind Shane’s ear, and his nose was pressed against Shane’s neck, as he kissed along the neckline of Shane’s shirt.

“Mmm,” Shane murmured. “That’s nice.”

Shane’s skin was salty; he’d sweat during their hike, and his heart was thundering under Ryan’s lips, as Ryan’s hands slid down, along Shane’s sides.

Shane was wearing one of his workout shirts - it was the grey one, with the corgi on it. 

It was riding up Shane’s long torso, and there was a band of skin, right under the hem of it, over the waistband of Shane’s chinos.

Ryan slid his fingers under it, and then he kissed up, along the stubbly line of Shane’s jaw, to Shane’s lips.

Shane sighed into Ryan’s mouth, and his tongue swiped across the seam of Ryan’s lips, wriggling just a bit, then sliding into Ryan’s mouth, as Ryan opened his mouth a little wider.

“Oh,” Shane mumbled, and Ryan scrambled closer, until he was straddling Shane, his inner thighs pressing against Shane’s sides, and he was rolling his hips awkward, his cock still in his pants, throbbing. 

“Mmm?”

“God, you’re really into this,” Shane said. “You have a tent fetish I didn’t know about?”

“I mean,” Ryan said, “I’d say you might have one too, considering the one you’re pitching.”

Shane let out a bark of laughter, and Ryan covered Shane’s mouth with one hand, aware that his own expression was desperate even in the darkness of the tent.

“They’ll hear,” he hissed.

“So?”

Shane’s voice was muffled against Ryan’s hand, and it was sending vibrations over Ryan’s skin, down Ryan’s arm. 

“They’ll know that we’re having sex,” Ryan hissed. 

“So?”

Shane sounded remarkably blase - almost too blase.

There was possibly something that Ryan was missing here.

“Don’t you care about… y’know, them knowing… _that_?”

Ryan was aware of how panicked he sounded, but wasn’t sure how to turn that off. 

“Not really, no,” said Shane, as Ryan took his hand off of Shane’s mouth, making a face at how damp it was.

Shane’s breath had left a misty residue.

“Why not?”

“It’s not like they recognize us,” said Shane. “It’s not like they’re going to run to the press and go “oh my god, I just saw Ryan and Shane being all coupley in the national park!” or some shit.”

“How do you know?”

Ryan’s heart was beating very hard in his chest, and he was grabbing hold of Shane’s hands, squeezing them. 

“Well, first of all,” said Shane, “it requires the wide world out there to actually _care_ about us.”

“The wide world cares about us,” Ryan protested. “We’ve even got our own network!”

“We do,” agreed Shane. “But we’re not, like, Game Grumps popular, or Rhett and Link popular. I doubt we’d ever see ourselves on TMZ or some shit like that.”

Ryan shuddered.

“Thank fuck,” he said. 

“These lovely ladies don’t exactly seem the type to go running to the press in the first place,” said Shane. 

“Well, we’re meeting them while we’re out camping,” said Ryan. “People are different when they’re out in nature.”

“Anyone who has that many strong opinions about renewable energy and plastic water bottles probably isn’t going to go running to TMZ,” said Shane. 

“... that I can’t really argue with,” said Ryan. “Although I feel like I should.”

“If you can’t figure out a good argument, it means there probably isn’t one,” said Shane, and his hands were running up and down along Ryan’s back, sliding under the back of Ryan’s shirt, fingers skating along, aided by the way that Ryan was sweating. 

“That’s… not a good argument,’ said Ryan, and he pressed his forehead against Shane’s, and he kissed Shane again, sucking on Shane’s tongue, letting Shane’s tongue trace along his teeth, breaking the kiss to take deep, gasping breaths. 

“It’s a perfectly good argument,” said Shane. “You’re just dumb.”

He was nuzzling his face into the crook of Ryan’s neck, kissing along it, his lips delicate against Ryan’s pulse point, then lower, along the neck of Ryan’s shirt.

He hooked a finger into the fabric, pulling it down, and then he bit down with just enough force to make Ryan start, his hips jerking forward, his fingers digging into Shane’s back.

“Are you really insulting me as you make out with me?”

Ryan tried to sound indignant. 

He really did!

It was just that Shane’s fingers were doing something creative, something that made Ryan’s cock that much harder, and Shane’s mouth was now full on biting, biting enough that it might bruise a little bit, which was just fuckin’ perfect, as far as Ryan was concerned. 

“It’s banter,” Shane said into the soft skin of Ryan’s collarbone. “It’s our trademark. I wouldn’t want to get out of practice.”

“I can’t… I can’t imagine us getting out of practice,” Ryan said, and there was a breathless quality to his voice, his hips rolling forward. 

“I could,” said Shane, and he sucked a hickey into Ryan’s collarbone, which made Ryan cry out.

It was a little exclamation point of noise, but still.

Meg and Kelsey were _right there,_ and they would know that the two of them were fucking, and that felt… what did that feel?

There was something naughty about it, to be sure, there was something about it that was probably a violation of privacy, or consent, or some business like that.

But also. 

Also, there was… there as something hot about it.

About knowing that someone was listening to them having sex, someone knew that they were being intimate, someone was paying attention to every gasp and moan.

… not that Ryan expected that, but still.

It was the principle of the thing, right?

“... I’m gonna go out and ask them,” Ryan said. 

“ _What_?”

Shane sounded genuinely baffled, but he was letting Ryan get up and wriggle towards the tent flap.

“Just… make sure they’re okay with, y’know, us… us fucking, when they might hear us.”

“Oh my god, Ryan,” Shane groaned, “this is a campsite. It follows dorm room rules.”

“Dorm room rules?”

Ryan was pulling his boots back on, and he was endeavoring to look a bit less… well, like he had a huge boner, and had just been making out someone in a romance novel. 

“If a door is closed, you can’t hear anything. Even if you can actually hear every goddamn rule of it, you still pretend that you can’t hear anything.”

“That’s dumb,” said Ryan, and he unzipped the tent flap, standing up carefully. 

“Still,” Shane called after him, “it’s less awkward!”

“I’d rather be awkward than creepy,” said Ryan.

“I don’t know how to argue with that,” said Shane, “but I feel like I should.”

“Exactly,” said Ryan, and he was grinning as he made his way towards the fire.

And then he stopped, because… oh.

Um.

Meg and Kelsey were… otherwise occupied.

Very much otherwise occupied. 

Kelsey was still sitting on a log, but she was no longer wearing pants, and Meg was between her legs.

The shadows flickering from the fire were making things eerie, throwing things in shadow and darker shadow, and the feeling of surreality intensified. 

Kelsey was moaning, and she had her fingers tangled in Meg’s braid.

Right.

Ryan turned around, carefully, and made his way back to the platform.

He stepped into the tent, zipping it up carefully, and he got out of his boots, tugging on the laces.

“So did they say it was okay? I didn’t hear any talking.”

“They’re currently having sex,” Ryan said, because how else was he going to put it? “I don’t think they’ll take offense to us having sex as well.”

Shane snorted. 

Ryan couldn’t see his face, but he could imagine the look on his face.

“We should do an Unsolved episode on this campsite,” he told Ryan, as Ryan scrambled back into his lap.

At some point, Shane had lost his shirt, and, well… Ryan didn’t want him to feel left out, right?

So he pulled his own shirt off, and then they were skin to skin, Shane’s chest hair ticklish against Ryan’s mostly bare chest.

“God, I keep forgetting how _built_ you are,” said Shane, and his hands were stroking along Ryan’s back, Ryan’s shoulders, then down to Ryan’s arms, squeezing them. 

Ryan snorted. 

“You see me all the time,” he reminded Shane.

“Well, yeah,” said Shane, “but seeing you _shirtless_ , y’know?”

“I guess,” said Ryan, as his own hands roamed across Shane’s back, cradling his shoulder blades, his thumb fitting between the knobs of Shane’s spine. 

“It’s not a guess,” said Shane, and he kissed back along Ryan’s neck, nibbling along Ryan’s Adam’s apple, then lower, to the spot where Ryan’s neck met Ryan’s shoulder. “You’re fucking amazing.”

“I mean,” said Ryan, “I did put a lot of work into all of this.”

“I know,” said Shane, and then he bit Shane, right on the shoulder.

Ryan sighed, and then he groaned, a long, drawn out sound.

“Fuck,” Ryan said, and then, a little louder. “Fuck!”

“What if they started fucking because they knew that we were fucking?”

Shane’s voice was hushed, and almost ticklish against Ryan’s skin. 

“You think?”

Ryan didn’t like how breathless he sounded, but he didn’t know how to turn that off.

“Oh yeah,” said Shane, and his hands were moving lower, to Ryan’s ass, sliding his hands into Ryan’s pants, squeezing. “God, what if they’re listening?”

“Oh god,” said Ryan, and he wasn’t sure if he was embarrassed or turned on. 

Maybe both.

“I bet,” said Shane. “You’ve been shooting me bedroom eyes all night.”

“I have not,” Ryan protested, as he ground his hips forward, his cock trapped in his pants, throbbing, almost like pain. 

“You have,” said Shane. “Are you getting off on the fact that they can hear us? You little exhibitionist.”

“You think I’m an exhibitionist?”

That wasn’t something that Ryan expected.

“I mean,” said Shane, “I don’t think you’re against the idea.”

“I dunno what you’re talking about,” said Ryan, as his cock twitched in his jeans, right up against Shane’s thigh. 

“Oh my god,” Shane said, and he nipped along Ryan’s neck, then along Ryan’s chest, his fingers going to Ryan’s nipples, running his thumbs over them.

Ryan bit back a moan, then let it out as a long, drawn out whine.

“You think you could be louder than that?”

“I don’t want to be a creep,” Ryan mumbled.

“They’re literally having sex in front of the fire,” said Shane. “I don’t think they’ll judge us for having it in the safety of our orange enclosure.”

“Orange enclosure,” Ryan said, his voice flat. “Way to sell it.”

“I wasn’t aware that I was selling the ideal to you,” said Shane, as he squeezed Ryan’s pectorals, his thumbs moving over Ryan’s nipples.

Ryan squirmed, his hips rocking, just a bit.

That was a recent discovery - his nipples were more sensitive than he’d assumed, although he’d never really given them much attention.

“Okay, so you’re not,” said Ryan, and his voice cracked. “I’m… I’ve bought it. Successful sale. Gimme the receipt so you’ve got proof.”

“Receipt?”

Shane’s hands were going down the back of Ryan’s pants again, kneading with a purpose. 

“Yeah. ‘cause, uh… ‘cause you’ve sold me the idea.”

“Wouldn’t you want a receipt if you were going to return it to the store?”

Shane’s tone was one of polite inquiry, but Ryan groaned, his hips jerking forward.

“Oh my god, Shane, you were the one talking about banter. Here I am, trying to keep the banter up, and you’re distracting me.”

“A thousand pardons,” Shane said, his voice dry. 

He was still holding on to Ryan’s ass, squeezing it like he was testing it for ripeness.

“You’re forgiven,” Ryan said, and yeah, no, there was more of that breathless tone of voice. 

He’d be embarrassed, if he wasn’t so damn turned on. 

“So do you want me to fuck you?”

Shane asked it, like that was just… a thing you said to someone. 

Like you just _asked_ if someone wanted to be fucked.

Well, like, you did ask them, but not usually that bluntly. 

Probably.

Maybe.

Ryan was gibbering in circles inside his own head at present, and it was hard to remember how normal human beings worked, let alone himself.

Did he even count as a normal human being?

“Ryan?”

Shane shook Ryan’s shoulder, and Shane snapped back to himself.

“Sorry,” said Ryan. “Got, uh… got distracted.” 

“It’s fine,” said Shane. “So do you want me to fuck you?”

“If you’ve got, uh… if you’ve got stuff,” said Ryan. “You know, like lube.”

“But of course,” said Shane, and Ryan could hear the smile in his voice. “It’s almost as if I planned this.” 

“Almost,” Ryan agreed. 

“Although I’m going to need to turn the light on, to find it.”

“Right,” said Ryan. 

“We’re going to look like the most ridiculous shadow puppets,” said Shane, as he fumbled around for the lantern.

He turned it on, and they both winced at the brightness of it, as it filled the small space.

“Hi,” said Ryan, when they made eye contact.

Shane grinned at Ryan, his hair like a mess of feathers, and he reached out, cupping Ryan’s cheek.

Ryan kissed Shane’s palm, an unconscious gesture, and he only realized how cheesy the gesture was when Shane’s face went soft and sweet.

Ryan cleared his throat, and he rubbed the back of his neck, shifting in place. 

Shane grabbed his backpack, and he pawed through it, presumably looking for the lube.

“Got ‘em,” said Shane. “Turn off the light?”

“... can we keep it on?”

Ryan wasn’t even aware he was going to say it, until he did.

Holy fuck, what was he even suggesting?

His heart beat a little harder in his throat, but… well, fuck it.

“You wanna keep the light on?”

Shane raised an eyebrow.

“Yeah,” Ryan said. 

“We’re gonna be the world’s most X rated cameo,” Shane said dryly. 

“Will it count as a cameo, if it’s moving?”

“Okay, fair,” said Shane. “We’re gonna be the world’s most X rated shadow puppet show.”

“There’s probably more X rated puppet shows than that,” said Ryan. “And… I don’t think that Meg and Kelsey will mind. And if they do mind, they can, uh… well, they can go to their own tent. So they don’t have to see.”

“Right,” said Shane. “You exhibitionist pervert, you.”

He was giving Ryan that familiar smirk, and Ryan leaned over, kissing Shane on the mouth like it was the end of the world, his fingers in Shane’s hair, more or less sprawled on top of Shane, his hips grinding forward.

Shane’s cock was hard in his chinos, and Ryan ground his thigh between Shane’s legs, as he humped against Shane’s thigh.

There was something almost comforting about this - the two of them in nature, the crickets singing, the wind sweet in the trees.

Shane’s heart raced in his chest, right up against Ryan’s own, and Shane’s cock was pulsing in time with it. 

Shane’s mouth was hot and wet and familiar, Shane’s fingers were long and narrow, stroking up and down Ryan’s back, Shane’s shoulders bony against under Ryan’s own hands.

“I want to ride you,” Ryan said, and his voice was rough, almost cracked as he said it.

“Do you?”

“Oh yeah,” said Ryan. “I want… I want to feel your cock in me, and I want anyone watching to… to see me. To see me riding you.”

Shane moaned, and he kissed Ryan again, harder this time.

His hand was all the way down the back of Ryan’s pants now, slipping in the sweat, and it was moving lower, between the cheeks of Ryan’s ass, gently prodding at Ryan’s hole with the tip of his finger.

Ryan sighed into Shane’s mouth, and he was going a little stiff, but trying to relax.

He was trying to get better at that, trying to get better at just letting go and enjoying himself.

“There we go,” Shane said, his voice quiet. “There… we… go….”

Ryan moaned like he was in pain, his hips jerking forward as Shane’s fingertip slid into him, carefully. 

“You realize I’m going to need to get the lube before I do anything else, right?”

Shane was speaking into the top of Ryan’s head, and his chest was vibrating with his voice. 

“Yeah,” said Ryan. “That doesn’t mean that I can’t enjoy this.”

He rolled his hips, grinding back against the fingertip inside of him.

“Fair enough,” said Shane. “But… hold on. We should be more naked. More naked, more lubed up, generally more X rated altogether.”

“I’m pro more X rated,” Ryan said, as he sat up reluctantly, already missing the warmth of Shane’s body. 

He shuddered, and his cock twitched like a tuning fork in his jeans, as he looked at the long line of Shane’s body, stretched out in the small tent. 

“You’re fucking gorgeous,” Ryan said.

He meant to say something pithy, or maybe something sexy, but… well, all that came was sincerity.

He was a sucker.

“Thanks,” said Shane. “You’re, uh...you’re not half bad yourself.”

“... thanks?”

“I fucked that up, didn’t I?”

Shane propped himself up on his elbows, rubbing the back of his neck and looking faintly sheepish. 

“Lil’ bit,” said Ryan, and he had to grin at that, because sometimes it was nice to gloat.

“Oh well,” said Shane. “They can’t all be winners.”

Ryan sat between Shane’s spread legs, and he squeezed Shane’s inner thigh. 

Shane squirmed, and his heels dug into the sleeping bags.

“I think we’re both wearing too much clothes,” said Ryan, and he fumbled open Shane’s chinos, sliding them down and off of Shane’s long, long legs. 

He slid his fingers under Shane’s boxers as well, pulling them off, shoving them towards the side. 

And there was Shane’s cock. 

“Wow,” said Ryan.

“What?”

Shane shifted, and he looked faintly embarrassed. 

“I keep forgetting how big your dick is,” Ryan said. 

“How many times have you seen my dick?”

Shane sounded faintly perturbed.

“I mean, I’ve seen your dick a whole bunch of times, but every time I see it, I’m reminded, yet again, how big it is. The sheer size of it can’t stay in my head in one piece. I have to remember it in bits.”

“When you’re looking at my dick like that and talking about it in terms of “bits” I just happen to get a bit nervous, so sue me.”

Ryan rubbed his hands together, leaning forward. 

He was aware of his own profile against the orange wall, and he wondered if Meg and Kelsey were watching.

His dick twitched at the idea.

He wrapped his hand around Shane’s cock, shifting around until he was lying flat on his belly on the sleeping bags.

He could feel the slats against his belly, through the bottom of the tent and the sleeping bags.

He slid his hands up Shane’s inner thighs, and he kissed along the inside of one thigh.

Shane shuddered, and his hips rolled forward.

“Ryan,” Shane mumbled. “Fuck.”

“Hmm?”

“Ryan,” Shane said again, “fuck.”

“I thought you wanted to fuck me,” said Ryan. “I mean, if you want me to fuck you, that’s totally doable. As is your ass.”

He took a handful of it, to prove that he could.

“No,” said Shane, “no, I know you have a dream of being an X rated shadow puppet. Far be it from me to keep that from you.”

“I’d still be an X rated shadow puppet if I fucked you,” said Ryan. 

“Well, yes, but if we did it that way, it wouldn’t be such a lovely silhouette, since me riding you in such a small space would probably go badly.”

It was a very reasonable argument. 

“Fair enough,” said Ryan. “Let’s… let’s do this.”

Shane groaned, and he put his hands in Ryan’s hair, pulling Ryan bodily towards his dick.

“If you’re gonna do stupid things with your mouth, you might as well just put my dick in it,” said Shane. 

“Aren’t you the romantic,” Ryan groused, as Shane’s cock rubbed against his cheeks. 

It was wet, and it was sticky, but Ryan opened his mouth, and he took Shane’s cock into his mouth, sucking hungrily. 

Shane’s cock was heavy on his tongue, dripping pre-cum down Ryan’s throat, down Ryan’s chin. 

It was wet - it was all very wet, and he was sweating down his back, the backs of his knees.

He was kneading at Shane’s hips, as he sucked, drooling down Shane’s shaft, puddling on Shane’s balls, smearing across his chin.

Shane smelled like wood smoke, and he tasted faintly like salt - he must have been sweating while they were hiking, and he smelled... well, he smelled like himself.

Ryan took more of Shane into his mouth, tracing along the underside of Shane's shaft with the tip of his tongue, and Shane moaned, his hips rolling.

"Fuck, Ry," Shane mumbled. "Don't... stop, please don't stop, that's... that feels so good."

Ryan snorted, a puff of warm air against Shane's shaft, and Shane squirmed some more, making an inelegant noise, squirming like a worm on a hook.

"Oh," Shane said, then, " _fuck_."

"Mmmm?"

Ryan made sure to hum that out, to let the vibrations go along Shane's shaft.

"If you do that again, I'm going to cum in your mouth," Shane said, in a voice that was remarkably calm, considering what it was saying. "If you want to ride my dick, now would be a good time to do it."

Ryan pulled off of Shane's cock, looking up the long line of Shane's torso, to Shane's face.

"Usually you've got better stamina than that," said Ryan.

Shane shrugged.

"What can I say? Fucking while camping is in tents."

"... get out," said Ryan, sitting up and wiping his mouth on the back of his hand. 

"What, like this? My dick flapping in the breeze?"

"It's not flapping in the breeze," Shane said. "There isn't any breeze, for one thing."

"How can you tell, when we're inside?"

"We're in a tent. We'd be able to hear the wind."

Shane groped around for the lube, opening the bottle and squeezing a dollop into his hand. 

"You think?"

"We're also surrounded by trees. They'd rustle."

Shane kept rubbing lube over his fingers, and Ryan tried not to stare.

Shane had some truly glorious fingers - long, tapered, with knobbly knuckles. Before the two of them had gotten together, Ryan had been driven into paroxysms of desperation (among other things) over those fingers, and now he was watching, mesmerized, as Shane just... lubed them up, rubbing them together, the lube catching the light of the electric lantern.

It was like something out of a Renaissance painting.

Or maybe Ryan was stupidly horny and making weird comparisons - who knew. 

"Well?" 

Shane made a "come here" motion, and Ryan raised an eyebrow. 

"You need to be more specific, big guy," said Ryan. "What do you want me to do?"

"Take your pants off," said Shane, in that "getting tired of your shit" voice that popped up on videos sometimes. 

"You're feeling bossy, huh?"

Ryan wriggled out of his pants, posthaste, and he shoved his boxers down his legs. 

His cock sprang up, pressed against his belly, and he shuddered, wrapping a hand around it, giving himself a stroke. 

"You don't seem to _mind_ bossy," Shane said, and he indicated his hips. 

"I'm horny enough that a demon could come stand in front of us and I'd still tell it to wait a minute as I hopped onto your dick," said Ryan, and he straddled Shane, grinding back against Shane's cock. 

The head was wet, smearing across Ryan's ass cheeks, and it throbbed - Shane moaned, the clean hand clutching at Ryan's hip. 

"I'm gonna remember that," said Shane, one hand on Ryan's hip to urge Ryan onto his knees. 

"It's not like you could use that on camera," said Ryan. 

He focused on relaxing, as Shane's long finger probed inside of him, the tip wriggling. 

"I can lean over and whisper something in your ear, watch you turn red," said Shane. "At least you'll be too busy thinking about how to hide your boner, and you won't be jumping at shadows."

His finger went deeper, Ryan leaned further forward, his hands flat on Shane's chest.

Shane's finger was feeling around gently - it was enough to make Ryan's toes curl, his mouth falling open. 

"You're... mean," Ryan said, rolling his hips back. 

"I dunno," said Shane. "With your new exhibitionist tendencies, I could see you enjoying it...."

He added a second finger, twisting it just a bit, and Ryan groaned at the stretch, at the idea of wandering around some old haunted house, breathing in who even knew what kinds of dust with a boner.

Oh god.

At the idea of people _knowing_ he had a boner, at people knowing he wanted to fuck or be fucked, that he was too horny to care about anything but getting off.

He looked at the wall of the tent, where his shadow moved, dark as a sin, and his cock twitched against his belly, as Shane's fingers brushed against his prostate.

Pre-cum oozed out of the tip of Ryan's cock, leaving a wet spot on Shane's belly, and Shane made an amused sound.

"You seem pretty into the idea," said Shane. 

"You're literally talking about it while you're finger banging me," Ryan said, and he was rolling his hips now, riding Shane's fingers. 

"Could you not refer to it as finger banging, please? It makes me feel like I should be wearing a snapback and wearing a fuckton of Axe body spray." 

He curled his fingers, applying _just_ the right amount of pressure to render Ryan a gibbering, incoherent mess. 

“What term would you prefer to use?”

Ryan whined, as Shane removed his fingers, only to return them, plus another, still covered in lube.

How’d Shane been able to do that?

Fucked if Ryan knew - he was still on Cloud 9.

“Finger fucking works,” said Shane, as he worked Ryan open. “Or just plain old fingering.”

He twisted his fingers, and Ryan’s head fell back.

He moaned like he was being paid for it, and it was astonishingly loud in the small tent.

It was probably echoing through the trees - anyone around would have heard it.

“There’s gonna be a new rumor about ghosts around here, with all your carrying on,” said Shane. 

“You’re Mister Scientist, wouldn’t you assume that people would assume that it’s just some people having sex?”

Ryan ground down on Shane’s fingers, his head tilting back, and he sobbed. 

The stretch was intense, and the pressure on his prostate was pulling the familiar tightness in his belly, like someone winding a spring. 

“People are dumb,” said Shane, and he tapped against Ryan’s prostate, sending a desperate Morse code message through Ryan’s nerves, making Ryan’s hips jerk forward again, harder this time. 

“Fuck,” Ryan said, and his voice cracked. 

They must have made quite a silhouette, and the idea of someone watching just made Ryan’s cock twitch harder.

Oh god.

“I need you to fuck me, like, right now,” said Ryan. “Please.”

“Well, since you need it,” said Shane, in a tone of voice he probably thought was seductive.

“I do,” said Ryan. 

Shane, to his credit, was pulling his fingers out of Ryan, and he was awkwardly pouring lube onto his cock, getting a decent amount of it on Ryan’s lower back.

… it was a good thing they knew where the shower house was, or they’d be stuck being very sticky for the rest of their camping trip.

There was an awkward minute or two, as Ryan scooted back, and then Shane was holding his cock up, and Ryan was lining himself up with it, as he slid down, carefully, his mouth falling open.

There was the familiar “pop” sensation, as the head breached him, and then he was just… being filled.

The heat of Shane’s cock was always a shock - it was pulsing with Shane’s heartbeat, and it was flexing inside of Ryan, as Ryan’s hands rested on Shane’s chest, which was slippery with sweat. 

“God,” said Shane, “you feel so good.”

“Right,” said Ryan, and then he was… sitting back completely, until he had taken Shane all the way to the root, and Shane’s hips were rolling up, fucking into Ryan. 

Ryan turned his head towards the wall of the tent, to where their shadows were cast, and then he forgot about anything, because Shane’s lubed up hand was on his cock, stroking him from the tip to the root, then back up again. 

Ryan’s ass clenched around Shane, which made Shane, swear, his hips jerking forward, his head thrown back, revealing all those acres of long, pale neck.

Ryan wanted to lean forward, leave a few hickeys, but if he did that, he’d end up dislodging the cock in his ass, which was not a sacrifice he’d be willing to make.

He’d have to mark up Shane’s neck again at some later date.

Then Shane was grabbing him by the hips, staring up into his face, and Shane was smirking.

“If you want to be performing for whatever ghosts and ghoulies and hikers watching us, you should put on more of a show,” Shane told Ryan, his tone serious.

“What do you mean, more of a show?”

“I dunno. Bounce a bit. Moan like you’re being paid for it or something.”

Shane rolled his hips, and Ryan made a startled little noise that he was frankly embarrassed about, or at least, he would have been, if Shane’s thumb hadn’t been rubbing him _right_ under the head of his cock, which was making his eyes cross.

“Are you saying that you’re unhappy with the sex we’re currently having?”

Ryan sat up, his hands coming off of Shane’s chest, to tangle in his own hair, arching his back.

He was probably cutting a pretty fine silhouette, when it came down to it, and he flexed, just enough to satisfy his own vanity. 

Then he was hunched forward again, palms flat on Shane’s chest, his hips working desperately, because _fuck_ but he needed… he needed this.

All of this.

“Anyone watching can see how fucking hot you are,” Shane said, and his voice was rough, almost hushed.

“Yeah?”

“Oh yeah,” said Shane, and he did something especially tricky with his wrist and flexed his cock at the same time, so that he was spreading lube and pre-cum across the head of Ryan’s cock, down Ryan’s shaft.

Ryan bore down on Shane, and he used his hips and his thighs somewhat awkwardly, as Shane began to swell inside of him. 

“Anyone watching would totally be jerking off right now,” Shane said, and he was licking his lips. “They’d have a hand down their pants, trying to get off at just how _hot_ you look, I can’t fucking get over it, fuck, but… I’m the only one who gets to see your face.”

“You’re particularly fond of my face?”

Ryan gave a little stutter of a laugh, and Shane gasped like he’d been stabbed, beginning to thrust up into Ryan, trying to get deeper. 

“Very much so,” said Shane. “I like it. It’s a good face. Very… very good face, it’s… oh, fuck, Ryan!”

“Yeah?”

Ryan leaned back like he was in a porno, putting his arms out behind him and resting his palms on Shane’s thighs, beginning to roll his hips. 

Shane was jerking him off faster, and the sound was very loud in the small tent - it was all very loud in the small tent, it was all just happening at once, and Ryan’s toes were curling, as his back arched and arched and arched, as the tension drew tighter and tighter.

He was panting up at the ceiling, and he was beginning to shake, sweat dripping down his back, the backs of his knees, along his sides.

His cock was leaving a wet, drippy spot on Shane’s belly, and then the tension that had been building, right at the base of his belly, and he sobbed as his cock spurted across Shane’s belly, Shane’s chest, and Shane was gasping, the fingers of one hand digging into Ryan’s hip, still milking Ryan through the orgasm. 

Ryan kept his eyes on Shane’s face, and then Shane was gasping, and both of his hands were on Ryan’s hips - the lubed up one and the cummy one - and it was slipping and sliding on Ryan’s sweaty skin, and then Shane’s face went ugly and open, as he came. 

Shane’s load was hot, and it felt like it was deep, filling Ryan up, and Ryan shuddered, which made Shane groan like he was in pain, still holding on tightly.

“Fuck,” Shane said, “holy… fuck, god, Ry.”

“Mmm?”

Ryan leaned forward enough that Shane’s cock slipped out of him, cum drooling down the backs of his thighs, and he kissed Shane, as his own cum smeared across his own chest.

Shane tasted like marshmallows and like himself - the whole tent smelled like sex, and it was making Ryan’s head spin.

“We are going to need such a shower,” Shane said, and he nuzzled his face into the soft spot on Ryan’s neck.

“We’re gonna need to apologize to Kelsey and Meg is what we’re gonna need to do,” said Ryan, as the enormity of their exhibitionism hit him. “Oh _god_.”

“We should probably shower first,” Shane said, ever the pragmatist. “Don’t wanna show up all covered in jizz.”

“That’ll require getting up,” said Ryan, not moving. 

“Heavens forfend,” Shane said, and he kissed the top of Ryan’s head. 

“Probably the first instance of X rated shadow puppets,” Ryan said, his voice on its way to drowsy.

“Oh, definitely,” said Shane. “It’ll be the next big thing.”

Ryan’s eyes were already sliding shut, lulled by the up and down of Shane’s chest, and the beat of his heart.

The crickets sang outside, and the wind whistled - if anything (or anyone) outside was watching them, they wouldn’t have seen anything that interesting.

The idea of being watched - of showing off - had been nice, but it was equally nice to just exist right here, right now.

**Author's Note:**

> Like this fic?
> 
> Want me to write you something like it, or something completely different? 
> 
> Come talk to me on my tumblr, theseusinthemaze.tumblr.com!


End file.
